Unnamed Orions (23rd century)
The following is a list of unnamed Orions who lived during the 23rd century. Captain This Orion was the commanding officer of the Orion vessel that encountered the Federation starships and in 2270. He was to meet James T. Kirk on the surface of an asteroid to give him the strobolin the Orions had stolen from the Huron. However, in addition to bringing the strobolin with him to the asteroid surface, he carried a backpack full of explosives to use for killing Kirk and destroying the nearby Enterprise in the subsequent destruction of the unstable asteroid. The plot was foiled however when Montgomery Scott detected the explosive and removed its dilithium trigger with the transporter, before the Orion could carry out his mission. Kirk then stopped him from committing suicide with a poison pill. ( ) Guard (female) An Orion guard took over for her 'imbecile' male counterpart after watching him begin to fall for one of Harcourt Fenton Mudd's deceptions in an effort to escape. She was less than forgiving of Mudd's green puns, electrocuting him while he was chained to the ceiling. ( ) Guard (male) An Orion guard was responsible for watching Harcourt Fenton Mudd, forgetting for a moment that he was on camera, allured by the promise of 'enough latinum to pull off a cape.' ( ) San Francisco civilian This female Orion crossed a street in San Francisco on Earth in the alternate reality in 2259 when passed her. ( ) Ensign This Orion ensign was also an officer aboard the Orion vessel that encountered the and in 2270. He served as the helmsman and following the capture of his captain, was instructed to initiate the self-destruct sequence. ( ) Lieutenant This Orion lieutenant served as science officer on board the Orion vessel that encountered the Huron and Enterprise in 2270. ( ) .}} Qo'noS bartender This male Orion was a bartender in the Orion "embassy" region on Qo'noS in 2257. ( ) Qo'noS creepy man This Orion man was sitting in one of the tents at the Orion colony on Qo'noS in 2257. He asked Sylvia Tilly to sit next to him and when she started to talk, he asked a guard to get her out. Tilly then agreed to inhale volcanic vapor but went unconscious. When she woke up again, the Orion tried to cut her handcuffs, holding the case that supposedly contained a mapping drone. When Tilly asked what was wrong with him, he simply replied that he was Orion. He also told Tilly that the volcanoes on Qo'noS were alive, causing Tilly to become suspicious of the contents of the case, open it, and find a hydro bomb. ( ) Qo'noS weapons trader This female Orion was a weapons trader at the Orion colony on Qo'noS in 2257. She was approached by , Sylvia Tilly, Michael Burnham, and who sold her Nausicaan disruptor pistols for 2.000 darseks. ( ) Starfleet crewmember .}} de:Liste von Orionern (23. Jahrhundert) fr:Orions nl:Naamloze Orions (23e eeuw) 3 Orions